


After the second kiss

by viverl



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Coda to 2x08, M/M, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, ZUDE - Freeform, what happened after the second kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 2x08 after the second kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the second kiss

“You look pretty. Let’s go. While there’s still is a party to go to.”

“I’m sure Danny, the photographer’s assistant will be fine.”

 “Sounds like you’re jealous.”

 “Really Jude? What’s next? You’re gonna double dog dare me to go.”

 “Do you not want to go to the party, or do you not want me to go to the party?”

 “No one’s stopping you.”

 “If I did kiss you on purpose in that car, and I’m not saying I did. It’s not because I was crazy, It’s not because I was going off for nothing.”

 No reaction from Zero.

 “Fine. You know what? Have it your way. Dan’s waiting.”

 “You don’t even know the guy.”

 “I’m about to.”

 

    -----------------------------------------------------

 

Although Jude had tried to bring Zero to show him whether he really did care for Jude at all he was still shocked when the blonde seized Jude by his neck and kissed him furiously.

Shocked by his own action, Zero stepped away from Jude hesitantly, both men out of breath.

Zero looked surprised at himself and unsure. It was endearing. And sexy.

Jude stopped the thought spiral that was overthinking this situation and dove in for another kiss hopeful to not get rejected this time.

It was magnificent.

Zero expertly kissed Jude, touching him everywhere he could, hissing at the damn clothing that was preventing him from feeling the soft but strong skin below his hands. Jude had no clear thoughts in his head anymore except for More! and Wow. Zero had Jude and himself out of suit and shirt in seconds and somehow they stumbled into the wall wearing only their underwear. This was unexpected but felt oh so good. Jude could not get enough, sliding his hands over those delicious abs he had looked at from afar so often. They were even better up close.

Zero groaned when Jude’s hand accidentally glided over Zero’s tented shorts.

“Bedroom?” Zero’s question came out in a raspy voice.

Jude tensed, Zero knew where the bedroom was located, Jude was sure of that. Zero had just asked him whether he wanted to step this up. Jude had never done this before with a guy but he had watched enough porn to know which steps were needed to actually get to that part of a relationship. Hehad been prepared to take Danny home and take baby steps. But this was Zero. He was not going to fuck this up and lose his one opportunity at his dream coming true. Jude forced himself to relax, breathing out slowly.

He leaned in for another open-mouthed kiss and whispered “Follow me” at the smiling Zero.

Zero trailed slowly into Jude’s bedroom, dropping his shorts and stepping into his customary pose, flexing his muscles and smirking at his would-be bed follow. Usually he was dragged into bed immediately.

This time however he saw Jude gulping heavily. His eyes wandered back and forth from appreciating Zero’s fine figure and Jude’s own shorts that he seemed hesitant to part with.

Zero stopped himself in his tracks. He had gone on autopilot and missed that this was not another conquest of the night.

This was Jude. Zero started cursing internally. Jude who might have no clue how to do this and who he was taking advantage over right this moment. 

The vanishing of Zero’s smirk startled Jude into quickly stepping out of his shorts and fetching supplies out of his nightstand. That was not was Zero had been going for.

With two steps Zero stopped Jude and took lube and condoms out of his hands, dropping them carelessly onto the bed. He could feel Jude’s hands trembling in his. Shit. He was such an asshole. 

“Shh.” Zero grabbed Jude into a tight hug. He tried not to react to the pleasantness of their naked bodies aligned like this. He needed to be there for Jude and make him feel safe. He was not going to exploit him like he had been exploited himself as a teen.

Jude leaned into him, his bewilderment obvious to Zero.

“I want you, babe.” Zero moved them so that he could look into Jude’s eyes. Still confused and stiff. “I really do. But I am not going to do anything that you don’t want me to. Understood?” Zero did not break their eye contact until Jude nodded slowly.

Zero quickly kissed Jude on the nose. “Good.” Jude smiled at him with bright eyes for the first time since they had entered the bedroom. Zero smiled back at the dark-haired man in his arms.

The blonde deliberately stepped away from Jude, picking up his shorts but Jude interrupted him when he tried to put them back on.

 “Don’t.” Jude stepped closer. “Please.” He started kissing Zero who only held back for a couple of seconds.

 

 

Both men were lying entangled across the bed, skin gliding over skin, mouths exploring. Zero interrupted the kissing to grab the lube, squeezing a big drop onto his right when he felt Jude going rigid under him again.

“It’s okay babe, relax.” Zero kept his lubed hand apart from them, slowly kissing Jude into relaxation again. He would need to be sneaky to divert Jude’s attention from his actions. With renewed ferociousness Zero tackled Jude’s neck and collarbone, sucking little bruised from right shoulder to left while he worked on himself quickly.

When he was ready Zero grabbed the condom pack, with skilled movement he had it open and at the ready before Jude had even realized what Zero was doing.

“May I?” Zero smirked at Jude, holding the condom millimeters above Jude’s hard dick.

“Me? You mean I should-?” Jude scrunched up his face, millions of thoughts sliding over his face.

Zero chuckled and interrupted him before Jude could become all talk. “Do you want to?”

Jude nodded silently. Zero simultaneously put the condom on Jude and kissed him fervently. Zero motioned Jude to sit up, leaning back against the headboard. The blonde put more lube on Jude before he stradled Jude's hips. Zero gave Jude’s dick another testing tug before he aligned them. Zero let himself down slowly, watching Jude’s every movement. He wanted to make this as perfect for Jude as he could.

Jude’s eyes were filled with wonder, Zero could see the emotions flying over his face. He loved that about Jude, he did not hide himself. They kissed again before Zero slowly started to move up and down, holding Jude down with an iron grip. He knew how hard it was to stay in control and he really did not want to get hurt accidentally.

Both groaned aloud when Zero quickened the pace.

“May I? Please, Zero.” Jude panted pleadingly. Zero slowly released Jude who started to move immediately. It was amazing, their alignment made Jude touch Zero’s sweet spot perfectly.

With a stream of curses and encouragement Zero spilled himself over Jude’s belly in seconds. Zero’s involuntary clenching around Jude brought the blonde to climax on the same wave.

They sank into each other panting heavily.

“That was- amazing.” Jude stared at Zero with worship.

“You are amazing, babe.” Zero kissed him on the brow, smiling at the other man affectionately.

 


End file.
